


Duly Noted

by DailyDaves



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDaves/pseuds/DailyDaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kids develop a friendship through illegally passed notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duly Noted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on my tumblr! Thought I'd try something new.

The first day—

_I heard you talking about Halo earlier. Do you play?_

_\--G.F_

_Yeah. Why?_

_\--D.G_

_Just wondering._

_\--G.F_

 

The second day—

_What’s your gamertag?_

_\--G.F_

_Why should I tell you?_

_\--D.G_

The third—

_Do you really play Halo or are you messing with me?_

_\--G.F_

“Gavin, stop passing notes to Daniel.”

 

The fourth—

_I heard you got into a fight earlier._

_\--D.G_

_Then you also heard I lost._

_\--G.F_

_Yeah. You okay?_

_\--D.G_

_\--G.F_

The fifth—

“Class, if _anyone_ passes notes, you’ll be required to read them aloud.”

_You’d better stop writing love notes to me._

_\--D.G_

_Only if you stop writing them to me._

_\--G.F_

“That means you two, as well.”

 

The sixth—

_What’s your gamertag?_

_\--G.F_

_You don’t give up, do you?_

_\--D.G_

 

The seventh—

_DanGrouchy_

_\--D.G_

_Added you._

_\--G.F_

“Gavin Free to the board, please. Stop using your phone in class and maybe you’ll learn something.”

 

The eighth—

_All this time I thought you were just a trophy cabinet wanker._

_\--G.F_

_What does that even mean?!_

_\--D.G_

The ninth—

_We work pretty well as a team._

_\--G.F_

_We do. Maybe we can name our team The Trophy Cabinet Wankers, since you’ve started hanging out with me. Wanker._

_\--D.G_

And the tenth, a few months later, after weeks of newfound friendship—

_Are you dating anyone?_

_\--G.F_

_Weird question from you, B. No._

_\--D.G_

_I thought it might convince you to confess your undying love for me._

_\--G.F_

_Nothing but love for miles here, Gav._

_\--D.G_

“Daniel Gruchy, please read that note in front of the class.”


End file.
